Maka's diary entries
by mejef13
Summary: Hi i'm Maka Albarn. Read my diary and suffer dire consequences.
1. entry 1

November 3 2014

Dear Diary,

Maka here, this is my first time writing in one of these. Tsubaki said i should try one so here i am. Welll... i guess i should start. Today we had a pop quiz in class, i seriously hate surprise quizes... i think i did pretty good. Also i have a suspicion that Black Star loves tsubaki, my suspicion happened today when me and tsubaki were talking about the test, Black Star kept glaring at me. It's cute! Tomorrow i'm gonna try and anoy him more. Girls keep sending Soul partner requests aswell, i'm not nessasaraly jelous but... i'm jelous. Soul's my partner! I know i should trust him and all but still he could just get up and leave... Sooo i better go make dinner before Soul starts nagging me, write in you later

Ok i'm back. Blair wasn't here for dinner, i wonder why? Well she was proberly at work. Me and Soul need to go on a mission, we havent been on one in quite a while. So hopefully i get 100% on the test even though the test was mostly on my weakness...math. I dont know why but i suck at math. Well i'm getting tired, Night wtire in you tomorrow!


	2. entry 2

November 4 2014

Dear Diary,

Hi again it's maka sooo, today i tested my theroy on jelous Black Star. I started by asking Tsubaki if she wanted to come study, and Black Star butted in and said they had a mission, the whole time he was glaring at me. Also... we got the tests back... i got a 95%, Ox started to tease me :'( soul tried to stand up for me but i told him not to, honestly i'm used to Ox's teasing. Wow i just made that sound so sad... umm so, I also stopped by the libray today and got a book. Patty reconmended it to me, it's called Spirit Animals by Brandon Mull. It is an intriging book!... i think i'm getting sick. Anyways Soul is Calling me for dinner, write in you later!

Ok i'm back and Soul didn't burn anything. I still cant figure out how he burned a pot of water... I'm gonna go read my new book then go to bed. So good nite

~Maka~ (do you like my new sign off? i thought i could use one)


	3. entry 3

November 5 2014

Dear Diary,

Hey maka again. Well where to start, Well 1 i watched howl's moving castle. Now i know why everone loves this movie! Also i learned a new word...Oh god that sounded childish. Anyways it's scootlypooping. I would not sugest using this word EVER! Anyways... Also i am getting sick. So far it's just a cold, my eyes are watering and my nose is running hopefully this stops.. Well i'm getting tired (proberly from being sick) write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~


	4. entry 4

November 6 2014

Dear Diary,

Yo! I'm totally sick. I've started to cough...Great! Souls getting worried cause i keep telling him i just swallowed something the wrong way... I gotta come up with a better excuse. So yah, life's great. I took some medicine it isn't really helping. Well this is just sucks. Hopefully this is a quick cold. I refuse to be really sick! So yah... I'm gonna go find some buckley's or something and go to bed. Write in u tomorrow!

~Maka~


	5. entry 5

November 7 2014

Dear Diary,

Guess who got sent home early? Yeah me... It's only 1 in the afternoon! Soul dragged me home. Now he's taking care of me...Even though it's more like he's babying me! Oh well i kinda like it. But Soul does overeact ALOT! Dont get me started on time i burnt my hands, it was a miracle he let me read! So yah now i'm a complete sick mess. I'm gonna go get some soup be back.

Yo! I'm back that took me like a hour and a half thanks to Soul! Geez i can make my own soup! Ahg he's annoying, why do i love him. Oh crap did i really just write that... Stupid pen! Well yep i love my weapon. Not like anyone will read this so i guess it's ok.. Anyways, Is it wierd that i love my weapon? Would it be.. Oh well doesn't matter he doesn't love me. I'm not his type, he made that clear. I feel so depressed now...Ok umm...Oh dinner according to Soul, yay ramen again...

Ok so it wasn't ramen Soul made curry. It was good. Proberly some of the best food Soul has made. Yah! I still feel akward writing i love Soul.. I need to go take some advil be right back

I feel sleepy now. Fighting with Soul is just to much sometimes. Look i'm gonna go to sleep! I will write in you tomorrow so bye!

~Maka~


	6. entry 6

November 8 2014

Dear Diary,

I'm starting to feel better. Which is really great! I really dont want to be sick for long. Oh yeah Blair came home to tell us she's moving out, to live with her new boyfriend. This works out cause she is REALLY annoying. I met him briefly when he dropped her off. He seems really nice so i'm happy for her. I'm also kinda worried about Soul finding out that i like... Well love him. Most people probably wouldn't fall for their weapon it's just to odd. Plus Soul would never fall for me anyways. I'm a flat chested, violent, book worm. It just doesn't work for his cool guy reputation.. I'll be back soon gotta go grocery shopping.

"It's not odd to love ur weapon"

Oh crap I left you out on the kitchen table.. Good thing Soul was napping, but who wrote in you? Was it Blair. She did say she would be coming back and forth with boxes and stuff. Oh My God if Soul read this i would die. Please dont be Soul! Ugh who am i kidding, he wouldn't write something like that. It was totally Blair. Oh yah by the way i lied to my friends about the fact that i like all folk music actually i hate most of it... I mostly like Classical, Rock, some Pop, Dance, some Hip Hop, some Country, 80's, 90's, and also some R&R. I feel like if i dont say something smart or boring though people wont think i'm that smart.. Well I better go make lunch, but before that put you in my room.

"Really you like that music."

Alright Blair stop writing in my diary! I'm so glad she's moving out. Now i wont have to clean up blood on the floor all the time. She should really stop seducing my weapon. I hate it! What does Soul see in her. Sure she's got big breasts but what ever! Wow...I just sounded like a complete bitch. I'm sorry Blair. Oh yah Panic! at the Disco is coming to Death City...I wish I could go, but Soul likes that band..So if I went he would probably see me... Keeping a smart reputation is so stressful. Sometimes(more like mostly) I cant do the things i want, because i have to study. It can be sad... Oh yah in like a week or two me and Soul are going to Mexico for a mission. So i might not write in u for that period sorry. I'm gonna have a nap. Write in u soon :)

"He might not see anything in her"

Aright Bair not funny. Anyways i just made dinner (it was pasta). Soul ate it so quickly. He had like three helpings. I'm so glad he liked it! Or maybe he was just really hungry so yeah! I should do my homework then go to bed. So night! I guess

~Maka~


	7. entry 7

November 9 2014

Dear Diary,

Blairs Moving out tomorrow! Finally me and Soul can live like before.. But i will miss her. I've been trying to help but... With her magic i feel useless. I'll be right back Souls calling me.

OMG! OMG! OMG! Soul had an extra ticket to go to Panic! at the Disco's concert and he invited me! Eeee i'm so excited. It's tomorrow night. Wait a minute wouldn't this be a...DATE! Omg! No wait Soul wouldn't invite me if it were a date. Were just two friends going to a concert. But that probably wont stop the butterflies in my stomach...What do you wear to a concert with a guy you like but it's not a date? I better go ask Liz or the internet so Soul wont hear me.

So on the search results, most of the pictures were of dresses. I'm thinking of wearing my short purple one with my leather jacket over top. Liz got it for me a while back. For shoes i'll just wear flats. Well i'm going to go shower. Be right back.

"it can be a date if you want"

Alright Blair very funny! When you move out tomorrow you wont be able to do this anymore so HA! But what does that mean.. it can be a date if i want? Blair you better not be telling me to force myself on Soul...Thats not cool! Does soul want it to be a date? Oh I doubt it. I'm gonna go make dinner.

"you dont have to force yourself on him just ask him"

...I'M NOT GOING TO JUST ASK HIM! Geez no. Blair why would you even suggest that. That would be soo embarrassing! Ok well i'm gonna go to bed! night! Write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~


	8. entry 8

November 10 2014

Dear Diary,

I just finished helping blair move out. I'm so happy for three reasons. 1) Blairs moved out, 2) concert tonight!, and 3) Soul said there was another surprise for the concert! I wonder what it is? I mean just going with Soul is enough. Like i mean you know umm just going with Soul, heh heh like just... I'm pretty sure you know what i mean. Anyways i wearing my clothes now! I asked Soul if i should wear leggings underneath, and he gave me a look that said "you better wear something under that dress or else!". So i am. This dress is a little short... Anyways me and Soul are heading down in 5. Soo write in u when i get back!

I'm back. The concert was G.R.E.A.T! The surprise was BACK STAGE PASSES! I cried. I've still been thanking Soul. I got to hug all the band members and IT WAS AWESOME! I'm so happy. I'm gonna go to be so i can wake up early and make Soul a thank you... Aka Breakfast! so good night. Write in you soon..

Ok i couldn't sleep... The band members thought we were a couple. We well I tried to brush it off. oh crap now i gotta pee be right back!

"you guys could be a couple"

...Did Blair put a speel on this book? She's gone so this is the only logical explanation. I know Soul wouldn't write that. I wish he would... Oh well. I really should get some sleep. night.

~Maka~


	9. entry 9

November 13 2014

Dear Diary,

i'm sooo sorry for not updating in like 2 days. i feel bad. but with school, and getting bigger projects and my extra curricular it's been stressful. actually i have to take extra curricular to help soul. my extra work is boosting his grade so that's why i'm always working so hard. lots of people actually think i like school. don't get me wrong i do, but it's so stressful for me. sometimes i feel like failing but i cant. people expect so much of me... Anyways on a happier note, tomorrow it'll be a week till i'm in mexico! I'm so excited. anyways it's like midnight and i just finished alll my homework so bye!

"really all that extra curricular for _him_"

~Maka~


	10. entry 10

November 14 2014

Dear Diary,

alright diary very funny! anyways I've started packing. I know i'm crazy. Anyways I know this entry is short but I have a whack load of homework and i'm stressed so bye...

~Maka~


	11. entry 11

Dear Diary,

Alot has happened so where to start. Well just finished my whack load of homework. It was weird but Soul came up to me and asked if he could help. I happily said yes of course. I'm still confused by it. Well anyways this morning Soul left on a solo mission. Not to collect souls though. I'm kinda getting depressed. Every time Soul leaves I get Bullied. It's not the light Ox bullying either. It's full on verbal abuse, physical abuse, and sexual harassment. The bullied are from a higher class too. And the worst part is they target me when no ones around. I haven't told Soul yet . I'm too afraid of what he'd do. Anyways what else. I bumped Soul's grade up to a A-! Also Black Star was being a ass. Well that's not knew... I'm kidding! Ok not cool. So yah i'm gonna go do what i do when Souls not home. In other words watch wolf children and howls moving castle. So i'll write in you tomorrow. Bye!  
><span>


	12. entry 12

Dear Diary,

I'm back! The bullying is worse to yay! I'm using sarcasm. For the yay part. Oh yah and Soul being as smart as he is left his phone here. I know I shouldn't snoop but... I do know his password. For the moment it should be cool scythe ...Original Soul.

OMG! It let me in! This is the best! I should stop... Well anyways gonna go snoop and do homework! bye!

~maka~


	13. entry 13

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst. I'll start from the beginning. So to start the day off i do what i normally do shower first, and i burn myself with the water. Then i go to do my hair, my elastic brakes so i wear 2 different colored elastics. Then i go make breakfast i spill my orange juice and burn my toast. Now on my way to school i trip and fall flat on my face and scrape my hands. I get to school and go to my locker and notes about how much of a slut, whore, bitch, wannabe, and many more things fall out. So now it's lunch and i lose my wallet so i have no money which means no lunch. Then in last period which is gym i come back and my shirt is gone! So at this point i'm pissed and upset. On my way home to drop my stuff off i get a blister i take off my boot and my foot lands in a pile of slush. Now i'm hoping Soul will make this day better. So i come to pick him up at the bus stop, he gets off and we go home. We get home and the hate letters are on the table, you can probably guess where this is going. He bursts out yelling at me about how i should have told him and all. So of course i yell back. So now i'm in my room bawling... I'll be right back I've gotta go buy a new shirt.

"He wont hurt them to badly i'm sure, but you should have told him... Maka you need to trust him"

I do trust him more than he trusts me but i was afraid... That bastard called Soul is calling me i'll be right back.

I'm crying harder than i was before now. Soul just made this day 10 times better. We just had dinner and a movie, and not the kind at home. He said he wanted to make my week better so that i could smile when we are in mexico. I love him so god damn much, i wish he felt the same. I just realized that, our outing was a date! MY FIRST DATE! Omg! but he doesn't like me like that... OK i need to try to sleep so good night.

~Maka~

"Maybe he would've like it to be a date"


	14. entry 14

Dear Diary,

Me and Soul are going to mexico tomorrow so we are staying in a hotel tonight so bye got to go pack!

~maka~


	15. entry 15

Dear Diary,

Hi i'm back! So i guess i'll tell you _all _about my "trip"

Friday night at the hotel:

So first Soul rented a bus to go there because he doesn't trust people with his bike. Yeah i'm jealous of his bike...But only a little. Then he surprised me by reserving a table at the steak house. It's REALLY hard to get in. Soul got the steak and i got Cesar salad... I ended up eating most of his steak though. It was so yummy! Then we went to bed. It was a king and me and Soul had to...Sleep together. It was awkward.

Day 1:

So we woke up at like 5am and got on the plane and everything. Honestly I hate this part. The airport in mexico was terrible. Anyways we arrive at the hotel FINALLY and the first thing i do is go swimming. Since it was night it was really cool! Soul didn't come in though. :'(. Our room was okay two single beds and 1 bathroom.

Day 2:

So today the swim up bar was open. Lets say i drank so many pina colada's that they ran out of mix...O/O. Don't judge me! I was swimming and I downloaded 5 nights at freddys 2...YAY! total absolute sarcasm.

Day 3:

Swim up bar again! I also slipped in the pool and took off half my toenail. Almost puked and cried. Soul took care of it though. We also went for Spanish food. I had steak! It was yummmmy!

Day 4:

So more swimming. I relaxed in the sun. Soul forced me to go sailing. It was fun. Then i read. We also went for Italian i had fillet migon and tiramisu! Then there was a market and Soul made a huge unnecessary deal about getting me a dress. But that's why i love him!

Day 5:

I read some more. I swam some more. I had a "nap". Actually i played 5 nights 2. Then at dinner out of all the deserts i took 3 tiramisu's and a plate full of pickled onions! Then me and Soul went to watch despicable me on the beach.

Day 6:

So today we went to take on the kishin. Tracking it down was hard but it was a easy kill. Then when we got back the entertainment just started so we went to go watch. It was lots of rock bands! There was Nirvana, ACDC, Kiss, Queen, Evanescence. Songs such as creep by radiohead. I honestly love this song! Lots of guys with 6 packs (i think Soul was getting jealous)

Day 7:

Bacon for breakfast! Also um well you see i was wearing a strapless bathing suit and umm Soul just uh happened to pull it down accidentally. I really don't want to explain. Then me and soul packed and went for Italian again!

Day 8:

Bus to the airport. Flight home. Really boring.

Sunday:

Sleeping all day

Monday:

Soul took me to see santa then made ribs!

Today:

School.. Alll that homework! SO i gotta go do it. Write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~


	16. entry 16 and authors note

Dear Diary,

Guess what! 23 no more like 22 more days till Christmas which means like 23 more days till my birthday! I'm so excited yay! I think i'm so far more excited for Christmas though. Lets just say not that many happy birthday memories. Even thinking about it makes me depressed. Maybe i'll explain... One day. I just don't know if i'm ready. Anyways gotta go make dinner be right back.

"wont you tell me maka, why don't you like your birthday? i wanna know"

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm not telling about how my birthday was the day my mom abandoned me! Where's white out when you need it... Stupid pen. Just no i'm going to bed and just yeah...

~maka~

"oh...sorry"

**authors note:**

**1) Disclaimer, i do not own Soul Eater because if i did Soul and Maka would be together and all my ships would be in lala land with love.**

**2) Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, followed, and/or even read this! I really appreciate it.**

**3) In the story i sometimes put things that happened to me in here such as... shirt being stolen, bathing suit incident...yeah don't ask...**

**4) most of you probably know who the "anonymous person" is and for those who dont here's some hints it's a boy, and a real person who is not a possessed diary, and doesn't really care about proper punctuation or capitalizing**

**so again thank you **

**~mejef13~**

**~nya~**


	17. entry 17 yes it isnt done!

**authors note: sillies i never said i was done**

Dear Diary,

sorry black star smashed threw window yesterday, and it snowed so me and soul had to sleep together because it was below -30 degrees celcius. Yay i HATE u black star! be glad ur alive... anyways cant write cause of soul so bye!

~maka~


	18. entry 18

Dear Diary,

Window is finally starting to get fixed. 1 more night sleeping with Soul. I'm gonna miss my own personal heater. Soul was so warm. Oh well it's for the best. Imagine papa finding out. O.O Actually don't. The horror! Yeah no. But who would win Soul or papa. Most likely Soul... I hope. Anyways Black Star's still in emergency care. Heh heh oops. Maybe i should have held back... No he deserved it. Yeah so anyways gotta go. Write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~


	19. entry 19

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow we're dissecting eyes! I had to leave during the instruction video... Soul wont let me live that down. I left during the pupil part. UGH! It was so..._gross_. Luckily we can do homework instead. Which is 100x better. OH and our window is finally fixed! I just gotta go meet with the contractors for payment. So i'll be back!

"of course YOU find homework amusing. But you know soul could pay. U could let him do things maka.."

Yeah no, not with money. And so what if i like homework. I am NOT a slacker like ahemsoulahem unnamed person. Anyways still got that huge writing assignment so write in u soon!

~Maka~

"maka you are a baka..."


	20. entry 20 (i fell asleep)

Dear Diary,

I just finished 2 math projects, A science ppt., and 12 Math textbook questions. I am pooped... Soullllllllllllll

~~~~~

~  
>Sorry i fell asleep as i was saying Soul better thank me... I should go to bed nite!<p>

~Maka~


	21. entry 21

Dear Diary,

things have been hectic lately. I had more than 9 assignments due, and that doesn't include extra curricular. In gym we are doing close partner dancing. I don't want to do it! Well i do but what if I get someone like... _Black Star_. Sadly we can't choose our partners or I would be with a certain white haired scythe. I'm going to be a jealous wreck the whole time if i'm not dancing with Soul. Well i'm going to go to bed for the next century... I wish i could. Well going to training (which i really don't want to do). bye!

"A certain white haired scythe might be a jealous wreck to, you know"

PSH! Soul jealous? Ok that's to funny. Yeah him jealous of some guys dancing with me. Me miss violent, fat ankled, tiny tits. Yeah right. That'll happen when Black Star can be a good assassin and Kids symmetrical. Both of them have to happen. But it is a nice thought. The whole training me and tsubaki were singing My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, and Weezer. Yeah we had nothing better to do, and Stein didn't care. We were really productive ok! well i'm gonna go crash nite!

~Maka~

"SO what if he's jealous of miss violent, fat ankled, tiny tits! Maybe that's not a bad thing! Geez maka... What if..."


	22. entry 22

Dear Diary,

I HATE HOMEWORK! I DON'T CARE IF STEIN THINKS IT'S OK FOR HOMEWORK! I DON'T NEED IT! Anyways my day is going great... All the homework i got. I mean honestly professor I like a lot more right now. Yet who doesn't like Marie! Well besides Medusa and all. Yeah well i should get to work...

100/30+873-222= 654.333333333

What kinda math problem is that! OH who cares as long as i can use my calculator why should i care. Well write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~

"a stein problem maka... AND A CALCULATOR! i wish i knew about that..."


	23. entry 23

Dear Diary,

soooo Liz and Kid and yeah and romantic... OK here let me explain. In a real sentence. So at lunch yesterday we were eating and Kid gets on one knee, holds out a rose, and asks LIZ ON A DATE! It waas sooooo romantic! I wish Soul would do that kind of stuff. OH well... Not my problem if he doesn't, Anyways more homework... I hate homework! It should be only done at school! SCHOOL! Alright enough ranting i should get to work...

~Maka~

"maybe he's to chicken to do stuff like that... he has a reputation u know"


	24. entry 24

Dear Diary,

Me and Soul had a fight. Over a text. With #'s... yeah this is how it went.

soul: **#foundsomeoneelse** = found someone else  
>me: <strong>#can<strong>'tpickupthepeices = can't pick up the pieces  
>soul: <strong>#icant<strong>fuckuanymore = i can't fuck you anymore  
>me: <strong>#iwishuwould = i wish you would<br>**soul: **#idontdateflatchests = i don't date flat chests  
><strong>me: **#idon**'tdatecoolguys = i don't date cool guys

**#beingadick** = being a dick  
><strong><strong>#idontdatefatanklesluts = i don't date fat ankle sluts<strong>****  
><strong>****#fuckedstein = fucked stein******  
><strong>**#edmsmarie = fucked Ms. Marie  
>#i<strong>'mpregnant = I'm pregnant  
><strong>#imthefirstguytobepregnant<strong> = i'm the first guy to be pregnant  
>me: <span><strong>#itsyours<strong> = it's yours  
>#thiss**T = fvck this shit<br>**#istillloveuandilied** = i still love you and i lied  
><strong>#doesitlooklikeicare<strong> = does it look like i cared  
>me: <strong>#buthtekidisyours = but the kid is yours<br>**soul: #i'mnotready = i'm not ready

yeah... We were totally productive in class. Yeah... Me and him aren't talking. I meant the i love you... but it doesn't matter. Well i'm gonna go cry forever... Good bye...

~Maka~

"maybe he meant i love you... pay attention... you really think he'd die for his miester doesn't mean anything?"


	25. entry 25

Dear Diary,

OMG! I'm sorry christmas break kept me soooo occupied. Soul got me lots of chapters gift cards! I WUV HIM SOOOOO MUCH! Ok... Anyways we have a test tomorrow... STUPID STEIN! I also did my homework last minute... All the extra curricular... OH well. I'm gonna go to bed... Maybe! :P

~Maka~


	26. Entry 26

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I just have had alot going on... My mom just died... I don't want to go into detail yet... Sorry I can't bear to write anymore!

~A Sad Maka~

**Author Note: My mom isn't dead!**


	27. Entry 27

Dear Diary,

I'm finallllly done grieving. It took awhile and a lot of support. I fell behind in school work though... ANyways. This weekend is hell Valentines day! Soul said he was taking me somewhere. Liz and Tsubaki are gonna help me pick out a dress. I dont know why everyone is treating this like its a date; but I like it! I cant wait! Now IIII HAAAAVVVEEE to do homework (dont wanna make stein mad) so write later!

~Maka~

**A/N: im sorry i havent been updating but sadly I don't have a computer or laptop! I will try to get one soon so please be paitent**

**~nya!~**


	28. SUPER BIG AUTHORS NOTE

**ERMAHGAWD! HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG! OK WOW... hehe well i'm back! SOOOOOO some super personal things came up and just as I was about to get back on... SOME MORE super personal stuff came up. **

**Stuff I did while i was away:**

**BUUUUUT I played Fantasy Life (much recommend) annnnnnnd Brawl! I got into deadman wonderland... and I restarted Vampire Knight and yeah LOL. But don't worry I am back. I also watched the first 5 episodes of Clannad and then *THE FEELS HIT INTESLY*. Also I got a wattpad so me and my friend gamerchild1020 (- Wattpad name) could write a story. I wrote ALOT. AND me and meh friends has a cosplay channel and (after getting ok's from everyone) I will post a link to our first video... and cmv if my friend edits it. I also lost my 3ds :'(...**

**PLans for next couple of updates:**

**For the next couple days/weeks I will be spamming you all with POTS (Parts of the soul) and Diary Entries. Might do a diary entry today but not so sure It depends. So this notice will be posted to like every story. THAT IS IN PROGRESS! I think most of you will be happy though!**

**New stories I was working on:**

**So the first story I wanna talk about is a sequal. to a story. most of you can guess. **

**Next story is a new, fantasy, soma, kinda kima and starka, a ployamerus rrelationship. *GASP* I cannot say anymore**

**The last one is a FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS STORY. ALL suggestions are welcome for this story and I will make a pole on what ships you guys would like (to be the mains). SOOO PLZZZE suggest anyways yep~! **

**Again I am sorry but more info will be released on the stories in codes and secret so pay attention ok? OK!**

**~Mejef13**

**~nya**

**PS. I will try to reply to comments but it might be hard.**

**PPS. I still totally suggest Fantasy Life!**


	29. Entry 28

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER PEOPLEZZZ! Anywayz (why am I putting Z'z at the end of everythingz) ok yep... yep... ok then... I actuslly might write a fantasy life story! anyways most of you must be bored with this so ONTO LE CHAPTER! _such feels at the end of the game_**

Dear Diary,

Maka here! Hehe funny story... I kinda forgot I had you... Well at the dinner me and Soul got closer. But... After awhile we grew distant. We don't talk anymore... Our resonance is suffering... I'm lost. I'm always being top of the class.. I miss what me and Soul used to have. Blair doesn't go after him, my friends always talk behind my back. I'm left out of some loop and i'm sick of it. Does no one trust me?

"No one doesn't trust you. It's just some surprises need to be hidden and some need to be kept distant til the time is right. Just you wait! You can't be dissapointed I Promise! Plus I was promises fish cabobs to keep it a secrret so it's very hush hush if I can't tell! ~nya"

~Maka

"PS. Blair didn't write this"

"PPS. This is totally not Blair-chan's writing"

"PPPS. I like fish"


	30. entry 29

Dear Dairy,

some days I wonder if you need a lock. Others I wonder why the hell i'm still friends with Black Star. On those odd days I wonder why I love Soul. Today it's one of those days. I mean it's gloomy out, perfect reading weather. Is it selfish to want to be with Soul. I wanna ask him if he wants to watch a movie but... he left early this morning. Should I tell him that i'm breaking down. I need to resonate with him. It's breaking me inside and out. OH! Today we had a test. It was a simple science one. Slightly boring. I read almost the whole class. Oh well. School's almost done, and summer is almost here. Hopefully me and Soul can hangout. Or we could be anti social and just enjoy each others silent company. Or not. I'm not sure what to do. I wish mama were here she'd known what to do.

~Maka

**Sorry for not updating but I got sidetracked by dishes and Dangan Ronpa. I actually updated this in class during quiet reading. BUT yay! Summer! Also my class is having a japanese tea celebration. Me and Nininami are doing communication! Well uh anyways time to get back to class!**


	31. entry 30

**OK SUMMER! POTS has been a witch to me, but I'm getting there. Almost done. I just forgot the book at home *Bows head* but i'll do some more stories and play pokemon. Anyways some plot twists coming up yay!** **Also stampede was yesterday so I couldn't update. ****Never eating junk food ever again.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Soul... He... We're... He left. Him and all my friends left me. Not like death but... Out of the state. I HATE HIM! HE'S TERRIBLE! HE CAN DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! He wouldn't know if I died... It is perfect payback. I wish he were here. I wish I could come cry to him. I need him more than ever right now. I can still feel his Soul wavelength. I can still hear his voice. I can... Hold up!

Soul Didn't go. He came back. He didn't leave me all alone. It felt so good to hug him. He told me that he didn't get on the plane and sped back home. He told me that he didn't go with them. He told me that he had a surprise for me! My hearts chaotic. He's home. He came home for me.

~Maka

* * *

><p><strong>I was kinda gonna make Maka try to kill herself but then I was like. AAGH SCREW IT! And made it fluffy. YEP well imam try to update these daily again so YAY!<strong>


	32. entry 31: Papa's Diary?

Dear Maka,

Your Papa is going on a death scythe mission and he decided to write you a diary! I know diaries are supposed to be hush hush but ya' know! Who actually cares. OOOHHHH! When you were just 3 you kept the most adorable little diary. You were so cute Maka! You were adorable and wrote all about me and your mama. And you drew such pretty pictures! I still have all of them! Awe and your little bows. Oh! I'm getting all carried away haha! OH well! When I come back and give this to you I bet I'll be the coolest papa ever! I'll be so happy and so will you! We can be one big happy family. We should have a party Maka! And I guess Soul could come. We could go to chupa cabra's together. I promise I wont get drunk! Anyways I have to get on the plane! Bye bye Maka! Papa loves you

-Papa

*Stein crudely doodles all over the rest of page*


	33. entry 32: Papa's Diary 2?

Dear Maka,

It's very cold and windy where your Papa is. But thinking about you Maka-chan makes me warm! I can't wait to kill the witch and come home to you my Maka! You'll be sooooo proud of your Papa! AH well Stein is being annoying by saying that I have to go help with the plan! Sorry this is sooo short Maka! I promise to tell you tons of great stories when I get back!  
>-Papa!<p> 


	34. entry 33: Papa's Diary 3?

Dear Maka,

Papa is sorry that we fought. I didn't mean to upset you today on the phone... Please don't stay mad at me forever. Maka I love you very much so please don't be to mad! Oh well. Tomorrow I am going after the witch. I hope all goes well so that when I get home I can make it up to you! Well Maka Papa has to go to bed to get up early.

-Papa


	35. entry 34: The last Papa's Diary?

Dear Maka,

I am writing this as my will. You see today we took on the witch but... I wont make it... I am writing this in hiding. I have to try and finish the battle. Even though I don't have my arm. But Maka papa loves you so very, very much. You are my sweet little angle and I want you to be happy. I know I wont be able to see my grandchildren but I'm sure you and that man (Soul) will make a wonderful family. Make your Papa proud Maka.

Love Papa.


	36. entry 35

Dear Diary,

Today I got an odd letter in the mail. It says it's from Papa... But, I can't bring myself to accept the words inside. I refuse to believe what was written. I'm selfish, yes. But I refuse to believe the vile crap that was in that letter. It doesn't, nor shouldn't matter at all. It was hard at first. Soul said I went pale. How should I have reacted!? I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of Soul... It wouldn't be right. So from this day forward, no one can know how I feel. And that's how I'll get Soul to stay calm.

~Maka...

"Baka... BAKA MAKA! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THIS TO ME! THAT'S UNFAIR. I... We are here to help. I... Soul needs you sooo much. He breaths everyday knowing your safe. He just wants to protect you. You're lame smiles wont fool him. You are about to get the surprise of your life... Weather you like It or not"

* * *

><p><strong>So Kitten Kishins (New name I am calling my readersfanbase), I didn't update because... SUSPENSE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously doe... Chill Maka's little Soul-kun will tots make things a-o-k... Maybe! ;P**

**Like**

**Review**

**and**

**Follow~~~~~~!**


	37. Entry 36

Dear Diary,

Remember when I told you the worst day of my life was getting that B+ on my paper? Well what happened today was worst than that. The moment I skipped breakfast, I should've just stayed home. I barely walked through the schools front doors, and I was getting the weirdest and dirtiest looks I've ever seen. Then a few girls from my grade gave me some pretty dirty and offensive looks.. And gestures. What did I ever do to them!? I don't even know half the people giving me dirty looks! You remember Tsubaki right? Well my so called BFF came up to me, and confronted me on HAVING A AFFAIR WITH HALF THE GUYS IN OUR GRADE! FOR MONEY!? ESPECIALLY MY WEAPON! I thought she was one of my closest friends. I probably looked like I'd seen a ghost. My eyes burned with tears. My stomach was twisting in painful ways. To put the icing on the cake, I yelled out to the whole hall how "I hated the egotistical bastard that Soul was and he needed to die." HATED! I so wish I had skipped school. When I turned around, I saw, guess who? Soul... He looked so, so broken. I've never felt so stupid in my WHOLE life. I ran home as quickly as my feet would carry me. I'm all alone locked in my bedroom. What have I done to deserve this!? Soul; he's been calling me non-stop. If not calling then texting. He was my weapon. I was suppose to be there for him through thick and thin. I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HIS FRIEND. His heart, I just know I've broken it back into it's million pieces. Duck tape isn't going to fix this problem. I just... I want to... I just want to die.

Soul's still calling. It's been three hours of non-stop calling. I wonder here his is. How he is. Why is he calling. I swear if he ditched class I'll... I looked at the texts. He wants to why I said what I said. He wants to know about the rumor. He wants to know how I AM!? Why? He wants to know why.. Why I didn't deny the rumors. I said what I said because.. I was scared, I wanted to defend myself. I probably made myself look more stupid. I'm not good at all, but I am better. I don't want to die, as bad. I didn't deny them because... I was scared I couldn't. Soul, I just know he's trying to find out who started the rumor. He's just so, to sweet. To sweet to be nice to me right now. We... I know who possibly started it. Her name? Kathrine Richards a not student. She hates me with a burning passion. I just don't know why. I called in sick for work. They're probably worried to. I wish I'd denied the rumors. I never wanted Soul to hear that. I mean he actually knocked a guy out for making fun of me. He's been, and done EVERYTHING for me. I'll deal with this rumor like a mature adult. I will go back to school (someday)! I will apologize to Soul (hopefully he'll forgive me)! I will find out who started this rumor and... I'll thank them. Without this little road bump. I'd never have found out some very important things. I just... I need some sleep.

~Maka

* * *

><p><strong>So Kitten Kishins this was actually a school project. But I haven't update in 5ever so I decided. Hey here's an idea. A Soul Eater one-shot coming soon so stay tuned.<strong>

**Favorite**

**Review**

**and**

**Follow!**


	38. entry 37

Dear Diary,

I went back to school... Yay. I'm more than 80% sure that Soul threatened to kill everyone who mentioned the rumor. What about Kathrine? Well I confronted her, and ya' know what? It felt good. She finally felt like she was singled out in a bad way. She confessed. Which proves my suspicion about Soul being overprotective. What about Soul? You ask. Well, I apologized of course! After school he picked me up with a bouquet of flowers. He's even more of a duffus than I realized. Which is OK. I think me and him are.. OK. We came out of this better friends with a stronger connection and better understanding. And maybe something more. Honestly I learned something new today. If a rumor ever starts about you, or more-likely me; just laugh. Accept that people are stupid enough to believe everything they hear. You wanna know why? Because laughing along and accepting puts the rumor starters efforts all in vain. Then they'll feel like the stupid, alone, singled-out one. Plus Kathirne's just a plain old witch to think this wouldn't blow over!

~Maka


End file.
